candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cereal levels
Cereal levels is a rare level type in Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki Hyper Mystery's fanons CCCS In CCCS, the cereal levels are introduced in Cereal City. Its icon is a cyan cereal. CCJS In CCJS, the cereal levels are introduced in Munchy Mounts. This level type's icon is bright green with a cereal outline. The original icon was made by Flockky II. The first cereal level is Level 726. There are only 18 cereal levels in the game. After the its introduction, there are usually 1 - 4 levels per episode (except in Woozy Woods, Frightful Frenzy and Xigua Xebec, that don't have cereal levels). The episode with the most cereal levels is Munchy Mounts, with 5. The episodes with the least cereal levels are Quinoa Quarter with only one. Objective To complete cereal levels, the player must collect all cereals and cereal tiles from the board. The cereals are movable like ingredients. While, the cereal tiles aren't movable. To collect them you have to clear a path to lead the milk to cereals and cereal tiles, and then are collected. Cereal.png|Cereal in CCJS. Immovable Cereal.png|Cereal Tile. Milk.png|Milk. CFS In CFS, the first cereal level is 601. This level type's icon is red with a cereal outline. Objective To complete cereal levels, the player must collect the number of cereals required either from the board or from their dispensers. The cereals are just like regular candies; movable, comes in eight colours, and collected by doing matches that affect the cereal. Once the required number of cereals to collect is accomplished, the player completes the level. Gallery Cereal Blue.png|Blue cereal Cereal Green.png|Green cereal Cereal Orange.png|Orange cereal Cereal Purple.png|Purple cereal Cereal Red.png|Red cereal Cereal Yellow.png|Yellow cereal Cereal Cyan.png|Cyan cereal Cereal Pink.png|Pink cereal Candy Crush Super Saga You start with level 228 and they're very rare Objective Player must plan a specific amount of which are present on Cereal levels and Hybrid levels that invoke cereal as objective. can only be spawned from pink candy cannons. Cereals must go down to the red portal in order to proceed the cereal. Other cannons can be combined with these: * /Swirl - First cameo in L321 * /Ingredients - First cameo in L321 * /Mystery - First cameo in L321 * /Colorbomb - Leaked/New These will spawn plus the other product that they show Combos * Doing 4/T/L/5/6 won't do anything, just like a normal match In Soda * In 4-combo Hybrid level, Cereal will shift 1 tile down if the flow is original and it is under soda Trivia * All info is also true from Monkling levels from Candy Crush Jelly Saga. But unlike in that game that you have to spend to create the monkling. In that one, they require a special type of candy which can only be dispensed from candy canons. However, you still need to progress them down to be brought down. * /Ingredients can only appear in Hybrid levels that invoke the ingredient level type * Level 600, which has 9 colors, has cannon plain and the swirl variant in some columns which is the first order level to require as an order which would never been seen. It requires 200 pink which is not okay. Board also starts with some pink candies. Category:Level types Category:Cereal levels Category:Levels